


Chemistry Report

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Not too much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: Jamison Fawkes has a huge crush on A+ student Satya Vaswani. He knew he had no chance with a girl like her, but that all changed when they were paired up for a Chemistry report.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was the first story I ever wrote. I love High School AU's. I don't know how I feel about this one though, so any feedback is welcome. Kudos and comments appreciated!

Jamison Fawkes was just your average 22-year-old university student. Well, apart from the fact that he always showed up late and flunked most of his classes. The only subject he was good at was chemistry, and often told the teacher what would and wouldn't explode. He had begun to resent going to class, except for one little fact. Satya Vaswani, A+ student and most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

He had tried several times to start a conversation with her, but every time he had been shut down rather quickly, usually accompanied with a cold stare. He had long since gave up on trying to start a conversation with her, and instead opted to just staring at her in class. However, this all changed when they were paired up for a Chemistry report. 

It had started off as a normal class, the teacher droning on about their upcoming assignments and how he would be assigning groups today. He projected a table consisting of the pairs they would be working in, and when Jamison looked up, his heart did a somersault in his chest. 

Right there, in bold black letters next to his name, was the name Satya Vaswani. He looked over with a lopsided grin on his face, only to be met with cool, brown eyes staring directly at him. His smile faltered. Their eyes locked for a long time before the teacher called the attention of the class back towards him. Jamie graciously took the distraction, and tore his eyes away from the brown orbs that still seemed to be drilling holes into the side of his head.

\-----

Jamie was out of the room faster than a rabbit. Once the teacher had dismissed the class, he had bolted out of the room, trying to retreat from those seemingly glowing brown eyes that seemed to follow through the hallways. He reached the double doors, and stepped out into the crisp autumn air of Overwatch High. He thought that he had escaped until a startlingly beautiful voice snapped him to attention.

"Jamison Fawkes," said a cool and collected Indian accented voice. Jamison's whole body went rigid. He slowly turned around, and was met with the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was even more amazing up close, with him now realising that her eyes were more a golden colour. When he realised he was staring, he thought it would be a good idea to say something.

"G-g'day," he said, his Australian accent thick as he spoke.

"Good afternoon," said Satya as she regarded him with those amazing eyes, “I see we are chemistry partners."

"Y-yeah, I guess," he replied, trying to tear his gaze away from her face.

"So, when do you want to start?"

"Start what?" 

"The chemistry report," said Satya as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Jamison grinned when he realized what she meant, "Yeah, I'm ready when you are Sheila."

"How about tomorrow morning then," Satya said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Okay, meet me on the roof of the science block at 10 o'clock tomorrow," she said, “I’ll see you then." And with that, she turned on her heel and went on her way. Jamison stood frozen to the spot, watching her make her way to her next class.

-

Satya wasn't sure how she felt about the Australian student. On one point, he was almost always late to class and usually flunked his classes. On the other, he had proved himself to be a very talented chemistry student, often correcting the teacher if he made any mistakes. And now, she was meeting him on a roof at ten tomorrow. 

As soon as her classes had finished, she made her way to her room, eager to get some rest and try and figure out if this was a good idea or not. But just as she was going to enter the building where her room was located, something caught her eye. Well, not something, but someone. She paused. Jamison Fawkes seemed to be entering the same building she was about to enter. She debated with herself whether or not she should make herself known. 

Deciding against it, she followed him into the building to see what business he had in there. It wasn’t very hard to follow him, as he was usually the loudest one in the various hallways they traversed through. Various situations played through her mind’s eye if he caught her, most of them very awkward. So she was very cautious, making sure that when he rounded a corner she checked in front of and behind her to make sure no-one had noticed her. 

Finally, they reached a door with the number A-21 labelled on it. Jamison pulled out a key and inserted it into the lock, twisting it until there was an audible click before he entered into the room. After he had closed the door, Satya relaxed a little. She now knew where his room was, but the usefulness of her knowing it was beyond her at this time. Slowly, she turned around and made her way to her room, which actually wasn’t too far from his.

-

Jamison slowly made his way up the long flight of stairs leading to the roof. He was nervous and excited at the same time, and was thinking about what he was going to say when he reached the top. Finally, he reached a door labelled roof, pulled the handle and then pushed it open. He was greeted with a cool blast of air, and as he made his way onto the roof, he noticed a lone figure sprawled across the ground, notes spread around her. 

Satya Vaswani was dressed in a light blue button-up shirt and a pair of black leggings, which hug tightly to her thighs. He grinned, and made his way over to her, his fingers drumming a steady rhythm against his thigh. She looked up, and gave him a somewhat small smile, which was replaced with a shudder. His smile turned to a frown, wondering what was wrong.

“Hey, what’s wrong Sheila,” he asked in his usual Australian accented voice.

“It’s nothing,” she said, slightly shivering, “I didn’t realize it would be this cold.”

“Here, take this,” Jamison said as he took off his jacket and threw it to her. She caught it, but frowned at it.

“Are you not cold,” she inquired with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Nah, my body’s like a furnace,” Jamison said as he sat down and leaned against an air-conditioning unit, “I don’t really feel it that much.”

“Well, in that case, thank you very much,” Satya took the jacket and wrapped it around herself, smiling as she felt the warmth envelop her, “Now, I say we start this report.” The chemistry report wasn’t too difficult, with Jamison and Satya being A+ students in the subject. They were already a quarter way through when Jamison looked up and saw that she was packing up her things.

“Oi, why you leavin’ so soon,” he said as he grinned at her. She smiled, looking down at him as she stood up. 

“I have a class now, so I have to go,” she replied, “How about we meet again tomorrow at a cafe this time. It’s too cold up here.”

“Ok, sounds good to me Sheila,” Jamison replied, picking up his things as well.

“Oh, and before I forget, here’s your jacket back,” Satya said as she started to slide the jacket from around her. Jamison stopped her with a hand to her shoulder, causing her to freeze on the spot.

“Naw, you can keep it. I’ve got plenty back at my room.” He said as he removed his hand. Satya could still felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder, and suddenly she felt herself craving for that warmth again.

“We-well then, th-thank you,” she said as she once again put on his jacket, suddenly feeling very flustered, “Well, I must go now, so I will see you tomorrow.

“Yeah, see ya tomorrow Satya.”

Before she could embarrass herself, she quickly made her way to the door and entered into the lighted stairway. She made her way down the stairs, desperate to try and get away from the strange feeling of warmth that had slowly but surely developed her entire body. 

-

The next time they met, it was at a small cafe just off campus. They had arranged to meet at 10 o'clock again, and Satya was waiting anxiously for the lanky Australian to burst through the door. She had repeatedly tried to figure out what that warm feeling was whenever she thought of the Australian, and had even turned to her friends Lena and Angela. Lena was the track star for the University, and Angela was studying to become a doctor. Seeing as they were both in different relationships, she had thought it would be a good idea to ask them, and when she did ask them about these feelings, they had both looked at each other and smiled. 

"Look, luv, this warm feeling is a good thing," Lena said in her normal bubbly mood.

"Okay, but I want to know what it means," said Satya as she looked between her two friends.

"Okay, I'll tell you," said Angela as she smiled, "These emotions you are feeling can only be one thing, and that's attraction." Satya had stared incredulously at her two friends at that, and they had both cracked up laughing at the face she had made.  
"So," Lena's bubbly voice piped up again, “Who’s the lucky guy or gal?" Satya had refused to tell them, which was immediately protested against with indignant howls from Lena consisting of 'please, please, please tell us!' 

As she was thinking about this thought, the door to the cafe opened to reveal a certain Australian student, casually walking in with a different jacket slung over his lean frame. 

"G-day Sheila," Jamison said as he sat down in her booth.

"Good morning Jamison," said Satya in her usual cool and collected voice, discarding the thoughts about her chat with Lena and Angela for the moment, "I see that you were telling the truth about your jackets yesterday."

"Yeah, well, I can see that you like me old one," he said as he looked at the jacket laying on the chair beside her. She blushed at that. Earlier that morning, she had decided to wear the jacket Jamison gave her instead of her other one. She didn't know why she did it, it just felt right. 

"Yes, well, I admit the jacket does have a good design," she replied, “Now, I think we can finish off at least a little bit more of this report before any of us have classes." And with that, they started to work on their report, talking about the various parts of the report and making small talk. 

-

This continued for the remainder of the week and the next, with Jamison and Satya meeting up in different places to work on their report.

Once they had finished on one particular day, Satya found herself not wanting to leave the lanky Australian. She had grown to enjoy his company, and had learnt various things about him. He had described to her what his home in Australia was like, and in exchange she had told him about her home in Utoepea. She also told him where her room was in case he had to drop something off. He then proceeded to tell her his room number, although she already knew it. 

They had grown far closer than they were before over and the last two weeks, and she had been debating with herself whether or not she should ask him if he wanted to watch a movie with her. Finally, she made up her mind, and turned to Jamison, who was still picking his things up from where he was sitting. They had met on the roof today, and it was rather cold, giving her a reason to wear his jacket he had given her almost two weeks ago. 

"Do you have any classes later tonight Jamison?" She asked, waiting nervously for his response. Jamison had stopped picking up his things, and looked like he had been glued to the spot. He slowly turned around, eyeing her cautiously.

"What do ya mean," he replied. She noticed he looked slightly nervous, but when she looked into his eyes, she could see a giddy excitement in them.

"W-well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see a movie at my place tonight," she said, her blush spreading as she said this. God, this was a bad idea, she thought to herself as she looked down at the now very interesting ground. Why did she think this was a good idea? She internally screamed at herself. "I mean, you don't have to if you don-"  
"Okay, I'm good," Jamison interrupted what she had been about to say. Satya had done a double-take at that. Had he just accepted her invitation? She looked up from the ground and looked at his face. A grin had spread across his features, and she suddenly found herself craved for his warm touch again.

"O-okay, well then meet me at my room at 8. Is that okay?" She asked, getting more nervous and excited at the same time. 

"Yeah, sure," Jamison replied as he made his way to the door to the stairs, still grinning maddeningly, "See you then." And with that, the door shut behind him, leaving a very blushed Satya staring at where he had just been a moment before.

-

Jamison had been over the moon when Satya had asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with her. He couldn't believe it. Sure, he had had a crush on her for a long time, but when they were working on the chemistry report, his crush had only gotten worse. As soon as he had retreated down the stairway, he had immediately made his way to his best friend's room. 

He burst through the door, finding Mako Rutledge sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up, and seeing his friend in the doorway, he looked back down at his book, only grunting to acknowledge his friend’s presence. Mako had never been one for words, but Jamison enjoyed his company all the same. 

"Mate, you won't believe what just happened," Jamison said as he sat down on the floor, putting his things to the side. Mako's only response was a grunt as he flipped a page through his book. He had known Jamison for a long time, and he knew that if he just listened, Jamison would tell him the whole story. 

"Roight, so me and Satya were doing that chemistry report, yeah," he said, looking up at Mako, who was still lying on the bed and reading, "And then, while I was pickin' up me stuff, she asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with her. She told me to meet her at her room at 8. Can ya believe it!" Mako only grunted. Jamison just lay on the floor, both of them basking in the sudden silence in the room. Eventually, Jamison got up and picked up his things once again.

"Anyway mate, gotta go," Jamison said as he made his way to the door. 

"Bring her something," Mako said, still looking down at his book. 

"Wot?" Jamison asked, perplexed.

"Bring her something you idiot," Mako said, rolling his eyes.

"Like what? I don't know what she likes."

"Chocolates," Mako said, never looking up from his book.

"Ok. Ok, that's a good idea! Thanks Mako mate," and with that, Jamison exited his best friend's room.

-

Jamison stood outside Satya's door. He had taken Mako's advice and had bought some chocolates for her, and he was trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. It was stupid, he knew, but that did not ease the butterflies that seemed to be flying around in his stomach. 

Finally, he knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. Maybe she's not home right now, he thought to himself. Although, the reasonable part of his brain knew she would be in there, as it was almost exactly 8 o'clock. Just as he was thinking this, the door swung open, revealing Satya wearing a light blue shirt and long grey pants. 

"H-hey Satya. Bought you some chocolates," Jamison said as he held out the chocolate box.

"Oh! That is very sweet of you Jamison. We can eat them during the movie," Satya said as she took the chocolate box from his hands, "Come in." 

Satya showed Jamison into her room, revealing a couch and a TV set up in the middle of the room. Satya put the chocolates on the table, and led him towards the movies she had picked out.

"Okay, what theme are you into?" Satya asked as she flicked through the movies.

"I'm fine with whatever," Jamison said as he looked down at her, admiring how beautiful she was tonight.

"How about this?" Satya said as she held up a romantic-comedy.

"Yeah, looks good," Jamison said as he sat down on the couch. Before long, they were watching the movie, eating the chocolates and making small talk about the movie. Satya had also bought alcohol, and by the middle of the movie they were both thoroughly drunk. 

"That's so cliche," Jamison said as the people in the movie asked each other out on a date, “I bet they're gonna kiss on the date and profess their love for each other." Satya giggled at that, and Jamison thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Hey, do you have a crush on someone?" Jamison asked Satya as she took another sip from her wine. Satya blushed.

"W-well, actually, I do," Satya said as she looked at Jamison. "He's handsome, and funny, and his smile is so amazing and beautiful. However, I'm not sure if he would like me back."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd like you back. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Jamison clamped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just said. Satya was looking at him with this weird look. It was a mixture of confusion and something else.

"Do- do you mean it," Satya asked.  
"W-well, I-I," Jamison tried to form a sentence, but his brain had stopped functioning. All of a sudden, Satya leaned forward and pressed her mouth on his. Jamison froze, eyes wide. He looked down at Satya, who peeked an eye open to look up at his face. When they parted, Jamison was still frozen to the spot.

"You’re supposed to close your eyes, Jamie," Satya said through half-lidded eyes.

"O-oh, yeah. Guess I forgot."

And with that, they kissed again, with Jamison closing his eyes.

-

BONUS

Jamison woke up in the middle of the night, trying to figure out where he was. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, then heard a soft whimper from beside him. He looked down, and saw Satya slightly shivering under the blankets. He smiled, and lay down once again. An arm slowly curled around his, pulling him closer. His smile only grew wider, and he embraced Satya. Instantly, her shivering stopped, and he swore he saw her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, thanks for reading (If you did). Feedback is welcome. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always! Thanks!


End file.
